Main Page
WikiFeila is a place for the community of the furry role-playing forum Feila to congregate and share information concerning the Feila world, its forum, its users, its users' characters, and its role-plays. It is also a host for information about anthropomorphic animals AKA furries in general. Factual animal knowledge can be found here as well, in order to aid in the creation and understanding of furry characters. This wiki aims to provide an easy way to find all of this information with the least amount of possible hassle. Anyone may edit any article of this wiki with relevant content. To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help * Check out WikiFeila's To-Do List for articles that are in need of particular work and suggestions for new articles. * Start leaving comments in style. Check out Template:TalkText for instructions on how to write comments in speech bubble format with an avatar of your choice. Please Post Feila Role-playing Characters in your User Article WikiFeila is not doing individual articles for Feila role-playing characters unless they are particularly significant to Feila's overall "plot". In other words, rulers and big time furs like Aros get their own articles. All Feila role-playing characters belonging to a person should be placed in that person's user article. For an example of a user article, see here. The reason WikiFeila is doing things this way is because there's a huge mass of characters at the Feila forum, and a lot of them share the same name, while only one article can exist with the same name. In other words, it's simply impossible for everyone's characters to have their own articles. Get Started on a User Article Feilans, not sure how to go about creating your own user article? It's fun and easy. A user article is your own place to write your own information. Of course, once it's established, others can edit it too, but who better to start your own user article than yourself? A user article contains information about the users of the Feila forum, that's you as a Feilan. It doesn't matter whether you're a newcomer or a veteran -- Everybody can start their own user article whether they just joined today or three years ago. Your user article contains information about yourself and your characters, and if you want you can add photographs and artwork. To get started, enter your Feila username, the closet name to it, or a well-known nickname in the "Create page" field and click "Create page". If you're still not sure what a user article is or how to get one started, click the link below to- [[RabidFox|'See an example of a user article...']] {| style="padding:0.5em; margin-top:1em; width:100%; border:2px solid #C6C9DD;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" http://images.wikia.com/wikia/images/c/c0/Gaming_logo_250px.png Other gaming wikis from Wikia World of Warcraft • Vanguard • Warhammer Online • Age of Conan • StarCraft • Lord of the Rings Online • Fallout • More... Wikia Gaming IRC channel Category:Browse